The Problem with Teenagers
by Lady Lanyara Artemisan
Summary: Chapter Seven updated! Apologies for updating really really really really late. Lessons, injuries and blur guys. Read and Review!!!!!
1. The Problem

Disclaimer: Mostly anything familiar to you is property of J.K. Rowling. I'm only temporarily borrowing them and bending them to my every command!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Phoenix, Francis, Eastre and Gabriel Evans belong to me. And also creatures belonging to Lily and Phoenix belong to me!  
  
Author's Note: Hi! This story is about Lily and her best friends Phoenix and Calliope and… erm… their… erm… life? They're fifth-years btw. Pls REVIEW!!!!!!! I live on reviews. They're my second ecstasy… the first is Campbell soup!!!! Love soup! I'm a bit nuts but anyway on with me story!!! ~Lady Lanya Artemisan~  
  


  
The Problem with Teenagers

~Chapter One~ The Problem 

Lily awoke that morning in a bright cheery mood. Sunlight pouring into her light blue painted room. A cage sat on her study table. Swift, her golden eagle owl, was still sleeping contently in his cage with his head under his wing. Montana, a golden retriever, and Landon, a Labrador retriever, were both sleeping next to her school trunk. Her trunk filled with books about magic. Lily Evans wasn't an ordinary fifteen-year-old girl. Not since she was eleven. She was a witch going to start her fifth year at Hogwarts.

Lily stretched and yawned while getting up to wash up. The two dogs perked up when they heard the unmistakable sound of running water. Swift brought his head out from under his wing and gave a croon when Lily came out from the bathroom.

'Morning sleepy head,' she replied back to the bleary-eyed owl.

'Lily! Honey, it's time for breakfast!' shouted her mother, Eastre Evans, from the kitchen.

'I'll be right down,' Lily shouted back.

Lily picked up her brush and ran it through her long cardinal red hair (a bright red colour), her emerald green eyes shining. It fell past her shoulders but didn't reach her waist. Lily then took a red ribbon with gold edges and tied her hair back into a ponytail. Then she took her pencil and checked off the day off her calendar.

'Lily! Come down to the kitchen. You've got err… mail,' her father, Gabriel Evans finished uncertainly.

Lily's heart jumped for joy. Whenever her father said she had mail that uncertainly, that meant she had owl-post. Lily pulled off her pyjamas and put on a fresh clean shirt and a pair of denim jeans. She practically jumped down the staircase with Montana and Landon at her heels and into the kitchen and sure enough, there were six different coloured owls sitting on the table, each with letters and five with parcels on them. Her father was looking critically at them while trying to drink his coffee and read his newspaper. Eastre shook her head at her husband's childish behaviour. 

'Morning mum,' Lily said as she walked over and kissed her mother on the cheek.

'Morning honey,' said her mother in reply

'Morning dad,' Lily said as she kissed her father on the cheek.

'Morning sweetheart,' said her father.

Lily turned her attention to the owls. The only owl without a parcel, Lily recognized, was a tawny Hogwarts owl. She took the letter and, to Lily's surprise, didn't immediately fly off. It was waiting for a reply. Obviously it was told to wait for a reply. Lily turned her attention to her letter, which was heavier then it was supposed to be. Her heart leaped again as she hesitantly opened the letter. 

Dear Miss Evans,

          We are pleased to inform you that you have been elected a Gryffindor prefect. We hope you do an admirable job and don't prove our decision wrong. Enclosed are your prefect badge and your booklist. We also invite you to come to Hogwarts earlier, which would be the thirty-first of July, for a meeting to inform you of your duties. If you do not intend to come, you are to come aboard the Hogwarts Express as usual. If you intend to come, kindly send a reply with the conditions your parents or yourself might want to add.

Yours sincerely,

Florence Nightingale

Deputy Headmistress

'YES!!!!!!!!' Lily exclaimed jumping for joy, Montana and Landon barking excitedly.

'What is it honey?' asked Mrs. Evans surprised at her daughter's sudden happiness.

'I'M A PREFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Lily exclaimed again.

'That's wonderful sweetheart,' said Mr. Evans, attention turned to his overjoyed daughter.

'What's the commotion? Did Lily turn her hair florescent pink?' said Lily's brother, Francis as he walked into the kitchen and helping himself to some cereal, oblivious of the owls. Francis was the kind of boy whom every girl would swoon over. He had titian auburn hair (a colour blending red and gold) and green eyes like Lily. He was tall and quite muscular (You ought to get the picture by now J)

'I'M A PREFECT!!!!!!!!!' Lily exclaimed again as she grabbed her brother's shoulders and violently shaking them.

'All right, all right already. You're a prefect. I'm happy for you. Now can I eat my breakfast?' said Francis.

'Yes!' said Lily as she let go of his shoulders.

'Mum? Dad? Can I go to Hogwarts on the thirty-first?' Lily asked. 

'Sure, honey. If that's what you want,' her mother replied. 

'If it's fine by your mother, then it's fine by me,' said her father as he turned the page of the newspaper he was reading. 

'Great,' said Lily, as she started to head for the living room.

'Lily, the owls,' said her mother pointedly.

'The owls, right,' said Lily.

She took the letters and parcels from the owls, which flew off after been relieved off their jobs. Only the tawny Hogwarts owl that Lily called Phoebus was left. Montana and Landon whisked upstairs and came back down with parchment, a quill and ink. Lily wrote a short reply to Hogwarts and gave it to Phoebus, who flew off after receiving the reply. Lily then picked up the parcels and letters and headed for the living room with Montana and Landon. On the table in the living room was three beautifully wrapped presents. Lily gaped at the presents. Her parents and brother was standing at the doorway as Lily set down the parcels and letters to see the presents. Lily then turned to face her family members with shining eyes filled with tears.

'They're for me?' she said slowly.

'Happy Birthday sis,' said Francis as he hugged his sister.

'Happy Birthday honey,' said her mother as she hugged and kissed Lily's cheeks.

'Happy Birthday sweetheart,' said her father as he too hugged her.

'The parcels are presents from your friends,' said her mother knowingly.

'I-I d-don't know what to say,' stuttered Lily.

'Thank you would be nice,' said Francis as he gave her his famous sarcastic smile.

'Thank you,' said Lily as she hugged them.

'Now are you going to open your presents or shall I?' said Francis.

'Wait, where's Petunia?' said Mrs. Evans, suddenly noticing the absence of her other daughter.

'I think she's in the kitchen, dear,' said Mr. Evans.

'I'll go check,' said Francis.

He left the room and went back into the kitchen. There he saw Petunia sulkily eating cereal at the table by herself.

'Aren't you going to wish Lily "Happy Birthday"?' Francis asked.

'No,' she replied sulkily.

'Why not?' said Francis as he sat down at the table with Petunia.

Petunia turned to him and gave him an angry look.

'Why not? _Why not?_ Why should I? Ever since Lily went to that Hogwarts place, Lily's the only thing that matters. It's always "Lily this" and "Lily that" and "Petunia, why can't you be more like Lily?" and "Lily is such a good daughter" and "Lily is such a great sister!" Petunia scowled.

'You know that's not true,' said Francis.

'Oh yeah. There's also "Francis is such a good son" and "Francis is so intelligent" and "Francis and Lily get along so well" and  "Lily and Francis are such great children". Oh and I almost forgot. There's also "Petunia is so useless" and "Why can't Petunia be like Lily" and "Don't you wish Lily and Francis were our only children"!' Petunia scowled again.

'I'm sure mum and dad never said those things,' said Francis emotionless.

'I only wish. Then I could go on with my life not wondering when they're going to abandon me. I hate you. I hate you all.'

With that, Petunia ran past Francis, up the staircase and into her room, which she slammed closed and locked from the inside. Francis sighed. He got up and walked back to the living room where Lily was opening his present. The present his mother got her, a whole set of Advanced Subjects, was beside her, the wrapping paper still in one piece but with little tears here and there. The present his father got her was hidden under all the newspaper he used to wrap the present itself. The present from her friends lay placed around her.

Lily squealed as she opened a box of beautifully stitched handmade stuffed animal dolls. There was a griffin, a unicorn, a dragon, a phoenix, a white wolf, and a winged horse that moved and made sounds as if they were real.

'Francis, they're beautiful. Thank you,' said Lily as she kissed her brother on his cheek.

'Did I forget to mention that I got full marks for my sewing in living skills?' said Francis.

'Yes,' said Lily and their parents.

Francis shrugged.

'I flipped through one of your Charms books for advanced learners and saw an animation charm. I asked Phoenix's mother to help cast the charm on the dolls,' said Francis again as he sat down on the couch next to Lily.

'Francis, where's Petunia?' said Mrs. Evans.

'I hear some angry remarks or some sort. So I assume Petunia was there. Unless you were cursing yourself,' said Mr. Evans, looking over his spectacles and glancing at his only son. Mr. and Mrs. Evans never approve of their children speaking foul language.

'Petunia was there. She seemed upset. And I mean, _very_ upset. She said some things I don't wish to repeat,' said Francis.

'Not that she said any foul language or anything,' he added hastily when he saw the look on his parents' faces.

Mr. Evans then stood up.

'All right then, if she's there then I'll go-'

'_Was_ there, dad.'

'Was? Francis?'

'She went to her room and locked the door.'

'Oh.'

'Lil! Lil, you home?' called someone from the porch

'I'm in the living room, Phoenix,' Lily called back.

Phoenix was Lily's best and closest friend. She knew Lily since they were born. Just like Lily, Phoenix is also going to start her fifth year at Hogwarts. Phoenix had long chestnut brown hair (a reddish-brown), which fell past her shoulder blades but also not reaching her waist. Her eyes were light violet and she was of average height. But unlike Lily is a Muggle born, Phoenix is a pureblood.

'Hey Lil! Happy Birthday girl!' said Phoenix as she came into the living room.

'Phoenix, since when did you start calling me Lil?' said Lily critically.

'Hey, it's your birthday. And I know you don't like being called Lily. What can I do?' shrugged Phoenix.

'You done unwrapping and your dramatic thank you speeches yet?' said Phoenix.

'Yeah,' said Lily.

'Then pack up me lovely, we're going to Hogwarts,' said Phoenix.

'Huh?' said Lily quizzically.

'Hello? Are you dim as well as blur?' said Phoenix.

'What?' said Lily puzzled.

'When is you birthday?' said Phoenix.

'Today,' replied Lily.

'In date.'

'The thirty-first of…oh.'

'Blur case.'

'I heard that,' said Lily from the doorway.

'It's meant to be heard,' replied Phoenix as she walked up the staircase behind Lily with Montana.

The two girls went up to Lily's room and started packing.

'How are we going to Hogwarts and why are you coming anyway?' asked Lily.

'That's a surprise and my mum wants to see me,' said Phoenix matter-of –factly.

'Oh,' was Lily's only reply.

'Why'd _you _need to go so early?' said Phoenix, standing up to look at Lily from the table. 'It's not like _your_ mother is a teacher. You can see your mother practically 24-7 during the summer holidays.'

'I've got something to do,' said Lily.

'You're a prefect,' said Phoenix, as she turned back to packing Lily's stationary.

'What? How'd you know?' said Lily.

'I have my ways,' said Phoenix.

'Can you stop answering me with that? How in the world do you know?' said Lily angrily.

'I have my own ways of knowing. And for Hephaestus' sake, will you drop the subject?' said Phoenix frustrated.

'And why do you always say, "For Hephas- what's his name's sake"?' said Lily.

'For one thing, it's Hephaestus. If you don't know how to say it don't, and everyone has secrets, this is mine,' said Phoenix, her light violet eyes darkening.

'But I'm your best friend. Best friends don't keep secrets from each other,' said Lily.

'If I don't tell you, you'd just ignore me for the rest of my life. But if I tell you, I'd most probably drop dead. Be ignored. Die. Be ignored. Die. I'd pick being ignored,' said Phoenix turning back to her usual timid self.

'But-,' started Lily but she was cut off by Phoenix.

'No buts. Just drop the subject,' said Phoenix.

'Fine,' said Lily.

The two packed in silence, tension dropping between the two. Eventually, they forgave each other and went down to the living room with Lily's trunk.

'So what's the so-called surprise, Phoenix,' said Lily.

'You'll see,' said Phoenix mysteriously.

'I don't like this. It gives me the feeling you're up to mischief,' said Lily suspiciously.

'I assure you, you'll love this,' said Phoenix with a smile.

'I hope you're right,' said Lily.

The two brought the trunk into the living room where they plopped down on the couch. Francis came in with a book, and seeing the two girls, snapped the book shut, startling the girls, and plopped down on the couch between them. 

'And to what honour do I have two extravagantly beautiful and charming young ladies to accompany me?' said Francis with his sarcastic smile.

'Ha ha very funny Francis,' said Lily, clearly annoyed.

'Why my dear enchanting sister, I didn't think I was actually trying to be funny but I am deeply honoured that you think that I am funny,' said Francis, standing up and giving the two girls a mock bow.

'Cut the crap Francis,' said Phoenix.

Francis blushed a deep scarlet at Phoenix's words. It didn't take Einstein to help Lily, for her to figure out that her brother, even though older then them by two years, likes Phoenix.

'But if you are deeply honoured as you say you are, you may assist us in helping us carry my trunk outside or a certain _somebody_ will know a certain _secret_,' said Lily in a sing-song voice.

'Yes, of course,' said Francis, as he hurriedly picked up the trunk and carried it outside.

'Now, what was that about?' asked Phoenix, temporarily confused.

'Nothing,' said Lily grinning away as she skipped toward the door.

Phoenix raised her eyebrow and followed Lily outside. Outside, Lily gaped at her surprise and now Phoenix was the one grinning.

'Surprise,' said Phoenix.

'You know. You're right. I love this,' said Lily as she hugged Phoenix.

'Told you,' Phoenix said.

'Sorry Francis. I'm riding Diamond and Lily's riding Crystal,' said Phoenix when she saw the look on Francis' face.

'It's not fair,' he pouted.

'Life's not fair,' was Phoenix's only reply as she let Swift, awake by now, out of his cage to fly by them when they took off.

'Darn it,' said Francis.

'Besides, we're going to Hogwarts and you, as a Muggle, cannot by right go there,' said Phoenix again.

'But you can assist us by lifting Lily's trunk on Diamond,' added Phoenix.

Francis did so and shot a pleading look at Phoenix.

'Bye,' said Lily mockingly.

Francis turned to her with a playful scowl and Lily stuck out her tongue at him in reply.

'Come on. I'm not going to wait half an hour for you to saddle Crystal, so saddle her right now,' said Phoenix impatiently.

'All right, all right. Don't have to get all puffy at me,' said Lily defensively.

When the two winged horses, Diamond and Crystal, were saddled properly (they have to saddle them above their wing joints), the two girls hoisted themselves up and the winged horses took flight. Phoenix and her mother bred and trained horses and unicorns of all kinds. Phoenix's father divorced her mother a long time ago so the unicorns are quite at home. 

The two soared through the air, barely steering having winged horses, which flew to Hogwarts multiple times, and talked. After a while, they landed on the Hogwarts grounds. Phoenix patted them on the nose and the winged horses took flight once more.

The two girls walked up to the castle with the trunk in tow.

'Gods Lily, how much things do you have to pack?' Phoenix moaned.

'Stop your complaining already,' said Lily.

'Okay, I don't care any more. I'm not a house-elf. I train phoenixes not carry trunks the weight of elephants,' said Phoenix as she dropped her end of the trunk.

She took out her wand and cast "Wingardium Leviosa" on the trunk.

'Phoenix! You're not supposed to do magic!' Lily cried.

'I only didn't do it because I'm not in the mood for explanations,' said Phoenix as she guided the trunk up the stairs with Lily grudgingly following behind her. Professor Dumbledore was there to welcome the two girls.

'Miss Evans. Miss Nightingale. Glad you're both here. I am to lead you to Gryffindor Tower, not that you don't know where it is but it's so you get to settle in faster,' said Professor Dumbledore cheerily.

'Thank you professor,' said the two.

'Miss Nightingale, your mother is waiting for you in her office. She requests for you to see her immediately,' said Professor Dumbledore.

'Thank you professor,' said Phoenix as ended the spell and dashed to the staircase that leads to the dungeons.

'That leaves me to help you, doesn't it Miss Evans?' said Professor Dumbledore with a smile as he levitated the trunk again.

Lily followed him as he guided the trunk to the Gryffindor Tower.

Author's Notes: Well? What'd ya think?! Tell me!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Please??? I'd like to hear any comment you'd like to say? Praise me, criticize me, flame me? Whatever!!!!!! Just review!!! See you!!!!! ~Lady Lanya Artemisan~


	2. The Other Problem

Disclaimer: I own Christopher Potter, Phoenix, the spell "Processium" and the earring, and of course James' and Sirius' childish behaviour as well as the plot! Ask permission before using them! * grins *

Author's Notes: HI! It's me again! No, I'm not dead yet and I'm not finished yet! I apologize for taking so long to update. I'm having my exams in school and I have not studied… I'm doomed!!! Oh well. * shrugs * I'll live… I hope… eep! Anyway, I promise I'll try to update faster but there is no guarantees. I'm still writing chapter 3. In fact I'm typing it while I'm online! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the few people who reviewed: Lina Inverse the Dramata, WhetherRose, Fawkes and of course dear snowwolf! Enough of crapping! On to the next chapter! CHARGE!!!!!! ~Lady Lanya Artemisan~

The Problem with Teenagers

~Chapter Two~ The Other Problem 

Remus Lupin awoke with a hearty yawn. That summer he sent with James and Sirius at the Potter's castle home. The three boys shared a room together. James obviously slept on his own bed, Sirius slept on the spare bed, which left Remus with the couch, not that he minded anyway. He stretched and walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

When he was done, he came out and saw the two boys in awkward positions but still asleep.

_"Do they do extensive martial arts while they sleep or something?"_

Remus pulled off his pyjamas and started dressing. He put on a white shirt and blue jeans and, as quietly as he could, opened the door and slipped outside and closing the door behind him. He walked down to the dining room where he found James' father, Christopher Potter having breakfast while reading the newspaper. He looked over the newspaper to see who came down. He smiled warmly at Remus and set aside the newspaper.

'Good morning Remus,' he said.

'Good morning Mr. Potter,' replied Remus as he sat down and food magically appeared on the plate.

_"Damn James for being so wealthy."_

'Did you sleep well?' Remus asked.

'Yes, thank you. Did you?' said Mr. Potter.

'Quite fairly,' replied Remus as he started eating his pancakes.

'Hello son. Good morning Sirius,' said Mr. Potter absently while reading the newspaper.

'Morning dad,' said James as he walked into the dining room in his pyjamas.

'Good morning Mr. Potter,' said Sirius sleepily.

The two plopped down on either sides of Remus and immediately started eating. Remus shook his head and gave a sigh. Mr. Potter snickered slightly but Remus heard him. They exchanged smiles and went back to eating breakfast.

'Dad? Whoere dod mum goo?' said James with his mouth full of pancakes.

Mr. Potter raised his eyebrow and looked at his son sceptically.

'James, swallow your pancakes then talk. Your dad doesn't understand what you said,' said Remus.

'I do,' said Sirius.

James grinned with his mouth still filled with pancakes.

'Swallow,' said Remus again.

James swallowed and repeated his question.

'Dad? Where did mum go?' said James as he ate some more pancakes.

'She went to Hogsmeade,' said Mr. Potter. 'Said she wanted to meet a friend.'

'Oh,' was James' only reply.

Remus got up after finishing his breakfast and headed for the grounds. He found it relaxing to take a refreshing walk on the grounds of the Potter's castle.

_"James has no idea how easy he's got life."_

Remus strolled around the grounds and was startled by a sudden hooting sound. He turned around and saw three Hogwarts owls soaring towards the castle. One detached itself from the group and dropped the letter on Remus' outstretched hand. As he was skimming through the contents of the letter, he was startled once more by a distant shout he recognized was James'.

Remus ran up the castle steps and went through the doors and into the dining hall where he saw James dragging Sirius into a dance and shouting happily as his father read his letter and smiled.

'Jaaaammmmeessssss… lllettt ggooo of mmeeeeeeeeee,' said Sirius clearly getting dizzy.

James let go and started prancing around the room. Sirius landed of the floor in front of Remus with a bewildered look on his face.

'I'll kill James when I can focus me eyesight on him,' Sirius mumbled.

Remus looked at Sirius with a sceptical look and turned to James.

'What made you so happy that Sirius has to kill you?' Remus said blandly.

'I'M A GRYFFINDOR PREFECT!!!!!!!!!' James chimed happily.

'Obviously. Then what? You're a Slytherin prefect?' said Remus sarcastically.

'Being sarcastic just isn't you Remus,' Sirius said getting up.

'Yeah, that's Sirius' trait,' said James.

'Don't push your luck prefect boy,' said Sirius.

'James, it says here that you are invited to go to Hogwarts today for a meeting and of course stay there until school starts,' said Mr. Potter pointedly.

'Of course I'll go!' said James as he dashed up to his room.

'I'll get the Floo Powder,' his father called after him.

''Kay,' James called back.

'Maybe you two should go along. I'm not up to having to baby-sit the _both_ of you,' said Mr. Potter as he exited the room.

Sirius and Remus grinned and raced up to James' room to pack as well. The three were soon packed and left for Hogsmeade village. The three saw the horseless Hogwarts carriage and soon were on their way up to the castle.

The three boys, each carrying their own luggage, walking towards the steps from the castle gates. James was humming "When the saints go marching in" loudly. Sirius mouthed 'why is he humming this song?' and Remus shrugged.

The three, once inside, straight headed for the Gryffindor Tower and into their dormitories. They dumped their trunks at the end of their beds and went back down to the common room. James was at the front followed by Sirius then Remus. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, James abruptly stopped causing Sirius to bump into him and Remus to bump into Sirius but James didn't even flinch.

'Hey James! Watch it! We're walking here,' Sirius' tone dropping to silence. Remus saw that the two were looking at something in the common room but from where he was standing, he couldn't see what it was.

'Hello?' Remus said as he waved his hand in front of Sirius' face.

Sirius caught the offending hand obstructing his view and Remus winced a bit but Sirius didn't even look away. Remus managed to wrench his hand away from Sirius. Remus didn't have to wait long before James and Sirius moved from the spot they were standing on.

'What were you two staring at?' Remus asked curiously as he looked around the common room.

'Nothing,' the two said but threw each other dirty looks and then walked out of the common room.

'Quidditch Chasers. I'll never understand them,' Remus muttered as he followed the two to the Great Hall. At the Great Hall, Remus spotted Lily and Phoenix talking and having breakfast. Surprisingly, James and Sirius sat down in front of the two girls, said their short greetings and started eating. Remus sighed and placed his head on his hand. He sat down next to Phoenix and sighed again.

'What's up, Lupin?' said Phoenix as Lily watched the two boys stuff their faces.

'I'm just amazed,' Remus said.

'Amazed at what?' Lily said with a smile directed to Remus.

'Amazed at how they can still eat so much after having stuffed their faces ten minutes ago and not grow fat,' said Remus.

Phoenix and Lily started laughing and Sirius gave Remus a smug look.

'Thaffs joos becuos my hormoons arf bettoor theen yoours,' said Sirius with his mouth full of food.

'Sirius, how many times do I have to emphasize on the phrase "Swallow your food before you speak", Remus said as he brushed off a piece of chewed up bacon of his robes.

Sirius merely grinned at him and continued eating.

James finished his "second breakfast" and started talking with Lily while Remus talked with Phoenix and Sirius kept eating. Remus and Phoenix were startled and Sirius choked, as Lily and James started shouted excitedly.

'Let me guess, James is a Gryffindor prefect,' said Phoenix as she scratched her head with her head bowed then looked up to Remus.

'Yup. Lil?' Remus replied

'Yes. I could hear her from my room when she practically screamed it out loud back in her house. It'd easily reach about 150 decibels. Noise pollution by Muggle standards, which is 80 decibels or higher,' Phoenix said.

'James wasn't that bad. I could barely hear him from his garden on the grounds but the shout was still there,' said Remus as a smile crept back on his face as he looked at where the two prefects were now dancing with glee.

Phoenix turned to see Sirius slowly inching away from James with a look of sheer terror on his face. Remus and Phoenix both fled the scene and once a good distance from the Great Hall they both started laughing.

'That was priceless!' Remus exclaimed.

'I always knew hidden cameras were a good idea,' said Phoenix as she reached up to remove her right earring. It was a silver phoenix. Remus paled slightly and didn't touch the earring (he is a werewolf after all and they can't touch silver objects. The earring wasn't pure silver mind you) as Phoenix tapped the earring with her wand. A rolled up paper was soon in her hands as she said "Processium" and flicked her wand over her hand. The earring Remus noticed changed to red and gold and stared at it for a while. Remus blinked as the light hit the diamond that was the Phoenix's eye and turned back to silver again. Remus backed away from the earring, which Phoenix set down on the floor next to her when she tapped her wand on it. Phoenix turned to see Remus leaning on the wall, staring intently at the floor. She turned to see what he was staring at, saw her earring and smiled. She once again tapped the earring and said "Processium" and then put her earring back on. She picked up the two rolled up papers and helped Remus back up on his feet.

'Erm…Phoenix? What's your earring made of?' Remus asked cautiously.

'Hmm? Oh my earring. It's made of a special kind of germanium alloy,' Phoenix said offhandedly.

'Oh,' Remus gave a sigh of relief.

'Why'd you ask?' Phoenix asked.

'Oh. Um… No particular reason,' said Remus quickly.

'All right. If you say so,' Phoenix said as the two made their way back to the Great Hall.

When they reached the Entrance Hall, Phoenix went up the staircase to her mother's office and Remus walked into the Great Hall. There he saw James and Lily talking quite cheerily and Sirius was just getting up to leave. Remus chuckled as Sirius walked towards him.

'If I were you, I wouldn't get too close to James. He sang "Insatiable" just now and I think he's thinking of doing an encore,' Sirius said grimly.

'But you're not me, are you?' said Remus.

'I'm going back to the dorm before Mr. Music Lover starts another ear-splitting high-pitched song,' said Sirius.

'Come on. I'll follow you. I like "Insatiable" but sung by Darren Hayes not James Potter. He's just not made to sing high-pitches,' said Remus with a laugh as he walked with Sirius back to Gryffindor Tower.

Author's Notes: Anything you wish to comment on? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just love reviews and the reviewers! I live on story books and reviews and food and drinks and the computer!!! I'm very open to comments! Tell me what you think! I promise I'll try to write chapter three as soon as possible! Even if I fail my exam!!! Did I say that out loud?! Oops… Mum! I didn't mean it  I promise!!!! Don't kill me!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!! EEP!!!! JUST REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE MUM!!!!!! SPARE ME!!!!!!!!! ~Lady Lanya Artemisan~


	3. The One In Between Both Problems

Author's Notes: Whoopee!!!!!!!!! I've finished Chapter Three!!!!! It's kinda short but… *sigh* what can I do about it. *Readers all shout 'WRITE LONGER!!!'* Well, I'm working on it! *pouts* I've got good news! No, I didn't finish Chapter Four already. *Readers all lose interest on Lanya* Hey! I've finished my exams!!!! Wahoo! I've also got 91% in my Science and 77% in Geography! My Science marks really make me happy!!!! Yahoo! Anyway, from now on Disclaimers at the end of Chapters with my Second Author's notes! 'Kay? I put in some "A/N"s in the chap so you know how some new characters look like! Thank you my beautiful reviewers!!! WhetherRose and snowwolf. I love you! *swoon* Good-looking guys and a gitface Slytherin I hate coming up! *swoon*  ~Lady Lanya Artemisan~ *Still swooning*

The Problem with Teenager

~Chapter Three~ The One In Between Both Problems 

'Phoenix?' called her mother.

'Yeah mum,' Phoenix said as she came in with a smile on her face.

'What are you hiding?' her mother said sternly.

'Oh, nothing,' Phoenix chimed as she sat down on the chair.

'Phoenix Athena Nightingale. What have you been up to?' Professor Nightingale said.

'Chill it, mum. I've been a good Deputy Headmistress' daughter today and every other day,' Phoenix said cheerily.

'I'm sure… but what are you hiding?' said Professor Nightingale.

'Nothing. Really!' said Phoenix.

'It's a photograph. Of who this time and what was that person doing?' Professor Nightingale said.

'A friend doing something,' said Phoenix as she held back another fit of laughter.

'You know what? I don't want to know,' said Professor Nightingale as she went back to work.

Phoenix smiled and went to her dormitory. She took out her new broom and her own Snitch and then headed out to the Quidditch pitch.

There she released her Snitch and got ready to kick off.

'Let's see just how good you are or not it's back to the drawing board,' Phoenix said to herself.

She kicked off and hovered about twenty feet in the air.

'Fast. But is it fast enough?' Phoenix said again.

Phoenix then scoped out for her Snitch. At the other end of the pitch she saw her Snitch silently going round the hoops. She immediately dashed for it, startling it on purpose, which made it fly off. Phoenix chased it and she could see her broom gaining on the Snitch. Within seconds she had it in her hand, lightly gripping. She loosened her grip on it and held it close to her.

'That's a really fast broom you got!'

That call startled her and as an immediate reaction, she immediately put the Snitch in her robe. She turned to see Falcon Silver, a seventh-year Ravenclaw and Captain and Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. (A/N: Not to mention a handsome-looking, hot, graceful intelligent, and skilful [Skillful for you American people] guy like a _certain _elf from a _certain_ fellowship. * hint hint * * swoons when Legolas screensaver comes out * * drool *)(In other words, kinda resembles Legolas from Lord of the Rings but his hair ain't that long. * sigh *)

'Oh. It's you, Falcon.' Phoenix sighed in relief.

'Who'd you think I was? Malfoy?' said Falcon as he kicked off on his own broom and levelled with Phoenix.

'Malfoy? No. I thought you were my mother,' said Phoenix with a laugh.

Falcon smiled then put on a high squeaky voice. 'Phoenix! What are you doing up here? You could get a cold. And a seeker for Gryffindor too! You shouldn't be playing such a rough game! You're a girl for goodness sake! And a respectable one at that! Why don't you just go off and study and let that nice, young, capable and handsome Falcon Silver catch the Snitch?'

Phoenix burst out laughing. 'Don't flatter yourself, Silver. It's doesn't do good for your ego.'

Falcon flashed a comic grin. 'I just know you're jealous of me. Me and my good looks.' Falcon flicked his hair at the words "good looks" and looked proud and snobbish, which only succeed in making Phoenix laugh harder.

'Very nice imitation of Malfoy, Silver.'

Falcon put on a hurt look. 'I feel insulted. I'm gonna cry.' Falcon started "crying" and Phoenix laughed, if it were possible, even harder. 

'Laugh all you want Nightingale, I'm still handsome,' said Falcon as he looked snobbish like an aristocrat.

'If you're _that _handsome, I'm the princess of heaven,' Phoenix said.

'Oh! Fine! Insult me! Peasant,' Falcon said in an exasperated tone.

Phoenix laughed some more.

'Laugh it up, Seeker girl. I'm still the most handsome boy in Hogwarts and resistance is futile,' Falcon said again, earning him more laughs from Phoenix.

'Yo! Hello up there! Can I join the laughing club?' called a voice from below.

Phoenix managed to stop laughing for a while to see Hawk Merlin (A/N: A lot of bird names aren't there), a seventh-year Hufflepuff and Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. (Resembles Aragorn but he can't handle a sword to save his life[referring to Hawk not Aragorn])

'Sure thing, Merlin. Come on up!' Falcon called back, Phoenix still in a fit of laughter.

'What's up with Seeker girl?' said Hawk.

'MDLS,' said Falcon.

'What?' was Hawk's reply.

'Mentally Disturbed Laughing Syndrome,' said Phoenix as she gathered up her wits and suppressed her laughter.

'Where'd that come from?' said Hawk.

'Me. I made it up. When I was a second-year and became a Seeker, Falcon laughed like a madman at the thought of a girl being a Seeker while the other three Seekers are guys, remember?' said Phoenix.

'Oh yeah. I remember that,' said Hawk. 'Go on.'

'Well, my best friends ask what's up with him so I answered he's suffering from MDLS of the highest degree and the three of us started giggling since they already knew what it meant,' said Phoenix.

'She didn't tell me what it meant when I tried checking up dictionaries and asking my fellow Ravenclaws where, of course, I couldn't find since she made it up,' said Falcon.

'I only told him after beating all of you guys flat in catching the Snitch in your matches against Gryffindor. I pulled him aside and told him before everyone stormed the Gryffindor team,' said Phoenix.

'Oh. Cool!' said Hawk. 'So what were you laughing at?'

'Right. Where'd I stop?' said Falcon.

'Resistance is futile,' said Phoenix, chuckling lightly.

'Oh right. Resistance is futile so don't lie to yourself. You know you want me but I shall never mingle with peasants like the two of you for I, am beautiful,' said Falcon as he conjured up a mirror and flicked back his blonde hair.

'Beautiful? Hah, yeah you're beautiful but I am handsome,' said Hawk, getting at what's going on.

'Yes handsome but as handsome as a goblin,' said Phoenix.

'If I'm as handsome as a goblin, you're a pixie,' said Hawk.

'And If you're as handsome as Falcon and you say you are, I'm the Alpha wolf of a hunting wolf pack,' said Phoenix.

Hawk started laughing and Phoenix and Falcon looked at each other with grins.

'MDLS patient!' the two cried together as they pointed at Hawk and they all started the chuckle and laugh at each other.

'What's this? A Muggle-lover convention?' snorted a cold drawling voice.

The three Seekers immediately stopped laughing and turned to see Lucius Malfoy, a seventh-year Slytherin and Seeker for the Slytherin Team.

'Why, hello Malfoy. Have you stepped down from your high society ladder of pureblood disgrace to join us simple folk down here in reality?' said Hawk.

Malfoy scowled at the seventh-year Hufflepuff prefect whom he never liked and was about to retort when he saw a glimmer of silver. He looked to see Falcon's silver Head Boy badge glimmer in his hand.

'Not here to make trouble, are we Malfoy?' said Falcon tonelessly.

Phoenix shivered inwardly as she heard his emotionless voice. He never spoke like that before. It chilled her to her bones to hear the normally cheerful and gay (happy not homosexual) boy sound threatening like he did.

_'I should expect that. He's the Head Boy after all and this is after all Malfoy we're talking to. But… it just…doesn't sound right on him.'_

Malfoy looked at Falcon, then Hawk and finally Phoenix. There was a glint of anger in his eyes that Phoenix didn't like. Malfoy looked at her then gave a cruel smile.

'Trouble? No trouble at all. Just wondering what my fellow Seekers are doing,' he said. 'Nothing much worthwhile so I'll just leave now.'

Malfoy gave her another cruel smile and went off. Phoenix gave an involuntary shudder and the two prefects flew closer to her.

'Don't you worry Phoenix. We won't let that creep hurt you,' said Hawk reassuringly.

'Hawk's right. We'll do what we can to keep that … thing away from you,' said Falcon as he pulled her into a hug.

'Thanks you guys. You're just like the older brothers I never had,' said Phoenix.

'Yeah,' replied the two.

'Us MDLS people gotta stick together!' exclaimed Hawk.

'But that won't stop me from beating the two of you to the Snitch in the coming matches,' said Phoenix with a smile as she laughed and raced the two around the Quidditch field.

'Yo! Phoenix!'

Phoenix stopped and turned to the caller. It was Remus.

'What's up Lupin boy!' called Phoenix as she flew over towards him.

'Lil's been searching high and low for you,' said Remus.

'She didn't search high enough then, did she?' said Phoenix as she landed next to him.

'Falcon! Hawk! I'm gonna go now!' called Phoenix to the other two Seekers.

'Okay! Take care now! I'll whack the slimy gitface if I see him for ya!' called Hawk.

'I'll look after the patient!' called Falcon, as Hawk smacked him in the head.

'For your information! That HURT!' called Falcon again.

'Take care of the patient and whack him back if he smacks you!' called Phoenix.

'Will do!' called Falcon as he started chasing Hawk.

'Have fun!' called Phoenix and laughed as Falcon whacked Hawk in the head.

'They're really crazy,' said Remus.

'But they're really nice,' said Phoenix.

Remus smiled at Phoenix's gentle tone.

'You like them, don't you?'

'Like a younger sister would her elder brothers.'

They walked in silence as Remus led her to Gryffindor Tower.

Review Plea: Good? Bad? Stupid? Nice? Too long? Too short? Too… err… medium? Review!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Phoenix Nightingale, Professor Nightingale, Hawk Merlin, Falcon Silver and the plot belong to me and only me!!!!!!!! No one can use them or borrow them in any way unless I allow them too! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I worked on my evil laugh!)

Author's Notes: How's the Chapter? Okay? I'd appreciate a whole bunch of reviews! Anyway, Hawk's a prefect, Falcon's Head Boy and Malfoy's a gitface! Sadly, Malfoy's a prefect to. Sadistic freak! Hah! Phoenix, Hawk and Falcon are so nice together, aren't they? A bunch of people named after birds. Ironic, ain't it? They're very close and the reason might come out in later chapters or sequels if I'm writing it but if I'm not, I might email the summary to the few who may request it! But till next chapter, this is Lanya saying "Jumpa Lagi", "Adios", "Sayonara" and "Farewell!" ~Lady Lanya Artemisan~


	4. Crazy Teenagers

Author's Notes: Hello! I'm back! And I'm loaded with a new chapter! HAHA!!! I thank you for being patient with me. *Blows kisses to all the readers**All the readers cringe back in fear with getting viruses and bacteria from Lanya* I'm so sorry this took so long but since Fanfiction.net didn't work for the past few weeks, I couldn't upload anything. *sobs* :'( Upsetting. Anyway, the main point is that Fanfiction.net is up and running and I'm uploading so no complains. I love all reviews and all those who review!!!!!! I promise to finish the fifth chapter as soon as possible. A special thanks to WhetherRose (I read your fifth chapter and I'm dropping a review after I upload. Promise ;)), Snowwolf (My ever-so-loving sister), Milkyweed, Bessyboo, GoldenFawkes, Tembikai Hijau (Hi Joy!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!), Shadow Phantom (Nice story by the way), ra-chan (you can borrow him but for good purposes and good purposes **_only_**!!! If I find out you used him for evil or if you mistreat him, I'll track you down and cut you up!!!!!!! Understood?! Good. ), my buddies from school who most probably won't read this anyway but I thank them all the same (because I actually wrote this for one of my friends but ended up posting it up) and some… other… reviewers I don't remember… hmmm… Oh well! I thank everyone and to those whom I forgot, I apologize for my small memory space cannot hold everything. Anyways, ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Problem with Teenagers

~Chapter Four~ Crazy Teenagers… 

'Good heaven's lord,' Phoenix muttered as she opened the door to the fifth-year girls' dormitory.

The room was scattered with things, mostly Lily's. Lily was rummaging through her stuff and from the looks of it she is still unable to locate whatever she's looking for.

'Um… Lily? What are you looking for?' said Phoenix.

Lily knocked her head on the lid of her trunk and Phoenix winced.

'Ouch… I'm looking for my wand,' said Lily as she stood up to reveal a pink scarf with yellow polka dots covering her head.

'Um… Lily?' said Phoenix sceptically.

'Hmm?' replied Lily as she looked through the drawers.

'What's with the fashion disaster that is perching on your head?' asked Phoenix.

Lily stood up and sighed. She pulled of the scarf and Phoenix stood there dumbstruck staring. Lily's hair was magenta (purplish red, for those of you who honestly don't know).

'Lily,' Phoenix squeaked. 'What in the world of wizardry happened to your hair, which used to be bright cardinal red?'

'Boys happened to it,' Lily said blandly.

'Oh,' Phoenix said. 'That answers everything.'

'And I can't find my wand to change it back,' said Lily.

'I'm very sure I know where _that_ is somehow,' said Phoenix.

'Yeah, I know. But it's better to be sure. And now I'm sure,' said Lily.

'Hang on Lily girl, I'll change your hair back in a jiffy,' said Phoenix as she pulled out her wand and pushed back the sleeves on her robe.

'But first, a little precaution. Cautinus protectum,' Phoenix cast the spell, which apparently didn't seem to change the appearance.

Lily started sobbing.

'Lily, there's no need to cry. I haven't cast the colour changing spell yet,' said Phoenix.

'Then what'd you cast?' asked Lily.

'You know how Sirius and James are, don't you? They like to charm it so there'll always be this side effects or something worse if the thing is charmed back to normal,' said Phoenix.

'So what now?' said Lily grievously.

'I've just made sure that if it doesn't work, at least it won't magic polka dot spots or any such side effects. Now here we go. Calous Origanum,' said Phoenix as she pointed her wand to Lily's hair; Lily closed her eyes, dreading the worse. This is because, out of everything, Lily treasures her hair more than anything else.

'Well?' said Lily as she slowly opened her eyes.

'Well, it doesn't look as "magenta-ish" as it was just now but it'll get better. Even if it were permanent, the spell will eventually turn your hair back to its original shade of cardinal red,' said Phoenix as she pushed back a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

'But the question is "How long will it take?"' said Lily. 'The meeting is at five! What in blue blazers am I gonna do?'

'Shave your head bald and become a monk,' said Phoenix sarcastically.

'Sarcasm is Charmaine's trait,' said Lily.

'Details, details. Point is, your hair will be back to it's bright cardinal red self in no time,' said Phoenix.

'But there is time. So how can there be no time,' Lily said.

'Time will be time and time is existent but no time simply implies that it will be done in no time at all,' Phoenix replied.

'You're implying nothing at all. Time _is _existent but you've proven no point,' Lily retorted.

'No time simply means it will be done when you do not see, as in between milliseconds, when time passes so quickly you are unable to realize it went by and it happened. When it happens, you are unaware of it and will see it much later thinking it was done at a much later time. Therefore, if it was done really quickly or the time mentioned, then it is said to be done in no time at all, taking no time whatsoever to be done,' Phoenix stated.

Lily stared blankly at Phoenix.

'By the way, you're late,' said Phoenix.

'Yipe!' yelped Lily as she dashed out the dormitory, bright cardinal red hair whipping around the corner.

'Done in no time at all,' said Phoenix quietly as she smiled and started cleaning the mess Lily made.

~*~*~

Lily rounded the corner to enter the common room and ran smack into Sirius and James. The three collapsed onto the floor entangled in each other's robes.

'Watch where you're going ne-Oh, Lily, it's you,' Sirius immediately changed his tone.

'Your hair's back to normal. Damn. How'd you manage that?' James asked disappointed.

'It's normal?' said Lily as she grabbed a lock of her hair and saw it was its' original colour and squealed in delight. 'My hair is red again and it's only twelve. I'll kiss her then I'll kill her!'

Lily scrambled out of the tangle and started running back to the dormitory.

'Wonder who'll die after being kissed by Lil,' said Remus as he helped Sirius and James untangle them; having heard Lily running, he had stepped to the side to avoid the collision.

'I don't know but I wish I were in that person's place,' muttered James dreamily.

'What'd you say James?' asked Sirius as Remus pulled him to his feet. 'You're mumbling again.'

'Huh?' James snapped back to reality and took Remus' hand. 'It's nothing. Just thinking aloud.'

_"Some thoughts,"_ thought Remus. (Being a werewolf, his hearing is sharper than any other person's and caught James' words J I just love all these facts, don't you?)

'I'm going to see who the _poor_ soul is and see if I can help her out. Don't get in trouble, you hear?' said Remus as he went up the staircase after Lily.

'Phoenix! Do you know how to read time or do I have to teach you all over again?' said Lily.

'Chill Lily, chill. No harm done. At least your hair is back to normal,' said Phoenix.

'Well granted you did change my hair back, I will not kill you… _yet_,' said Lily.

'Oh gee, I'm so afraid. I cleared your mess,' said Phoenix pointedly, waving her hands in the air.

'Fine. You'll live,' said Lily.

'Great. Remus, you can stop peeking through the door and come in here and explain yourself _or_ I can come over there and pull you in by your ear and demand the information out of you. Pick your choice,' said Phoenix calmly, awaiting for the spy to come out from his 'haven'.

Remus blinked. 

_"How she knew I was here is beyond me. I wish I could do that,"_ he thought as he pushed the door and entered the girls' dormitory. 

_"I bet Sirius or James never got into here before. Score one for me." _

 'Now, as much as we like you as a friend, you have no right to be eavesdropping on our conversation,' said Lily, as she carefully played with her words.

'Well, err… I was err… seeing if I had to drag off Phoenix's corpse to be buried or something,' said Remus lamely.

'Right. I'm sure Lily would just love to be put to Azkaban for killing one of her lifelong best friends before she has the chance to start her prefect duties, which she's been dying to do ever since we were first-years as we all knew she was going to be a prefect, being so uptight about rules,' said Phoenix sarcastically.

'Remus, out with you before I whack you for being in the girls' dormitory,' said Phoenix as she chased Remus out like a chicken.

When he was outside, Phoenix closed the door in his face. He stood there silent.

'Their dorm's bigger than ours,' he said as an afterthought and walked back to the common room.

~*~*~

'What's up with Moony?' asked James.

'Beats me,' said Sirius. 'He's always the gentlemanly kind of person.'

'Hello? Is anyone in there?' said a voice from the portrait hole.

'James, I know you're in there! I heard you just know!' said another voice.

'Falcon, shut up,' said the first voice again.

'You shut up first, Hawk,' said Falcon.

'Me? You're making all the noise,' said Hawk.

James sighed and opened the portrait hole.

''Lo Jamey boy. Where's Phoenix? We need to talk to her,' said Falcon.

'About what, and don't call me Jamey boy,' said James put out.

'Jamey boy?' Sirius enquired brightly.

'Damn you, Silver,' said James darkly.

'My pleasure,' said Falcon cheerily.

'Phoenix?' said Hawk again.

'What makes you so sure she's here?' said James.

'Because Remus came to the Quidditch field just now to call her to the Gryffindor Tower,' said Hawk.

'Hello. What brings you here?' asked Remus as he descended the staircase.

'We're looking for Phoenix,' said Falcon.

'She's in the dorm,' said Remus.

'Hey, wait a minute. How'd you know where the Gryffindor Tower was?' asked Sirius suddenly.

'Well, unlike you guys, we escort our female companions back to their common rooms after dark. Phoenix showed us the way. She knows our common room too and besides my sister's a Gryffindor,' said Falcon.

'The Hufflepuffs know she knows and know her too and knows she knows they know they know her and know she knows they know she knows they know her. So they're fine with it,' said Hawk very quickly.

When Hawk finished his 'you-know-I-know-you-know theory', Falcon blew a wisp of his hair in frustration.

'Huh?' said Sirius.

'Run that by me again,' said James.

Remus merely grinned and Hawk and himself caught each other's stare and nodded together. 

'What are you two nodding about?' asked Sirius suspiciously.

'Nothing Sirius. I just share some things in common with Hawk,' said Remus with a smile.

'Oh come on. We need to see Phoenix,' said Falcon rolling his eyes.

'Don't need to be so sarcastic, Falcon. I'm right here,' said Phoenix form behind them.

The five boys turned around to see Phoenix and Lily standing by the staircase to the dorm.

'Hello, Phoenix. We've got good news for ya!' said Hawk cheerily as James and Sirius made way for the two seventh-years to enter.

'We creamed the little worm on our way here just now,' Falcon said with a grin.

'You did?' said Phoenix. 'Won't you be in trouble, you most of all Falcon?'

'Doesn't matter. No one caught us. Besides who are they gonna listen to? Some slime ball git or the Head Boy?' said Falcon again with a smug look on his face.

'Now this is what I call misusage of power,' said Remus.

'Do you think I can do that if I'm Head Boy?' said James.

'Sure you can. If you're smart enough to know how to use it and not get caught,' said Falcon with a wink.

'Falcon! Don't teach him such things. It's bad enough if he plays tricks without such knowledge,' said Phoenix sternly.

'Whoa easy girl. Calm down. We're not going to do anything drastic, just small harmless tricks, right Sirius?' said James.

'Yeah,' said Sirius.

'Besides, who are you to tell me not to teach him such things?' said Falcon with a mysterious smile.

'Nothing. Just I intend of taking my N.E.W.T.s without such problems around,' said Phoenix hesitantly, blushing slightly.

'All right. Whatever. I could not care less. Can we get on with it?' said Hawk getting impatient.

'Right, Merlin,' said Falcon.

'Phoenix, we met your mother and Professor Dumbledore just now and well…' trailed Hawk.

'Oh forget the suspense Merlin,' said Falcon.

'Shut up Silver,' snapped back Hawk.

'Hey guys!' piped a girl from behind Falcon and Hawk.

They spun around to see a girl with long silver-coloured hair and sparkling silvery-blue eyes. Calliope Silver. Falcon's only sister and fifth-year Gryffindor. (She's Lily's and Phoenix's other best friend and the three are a close tight knit group like Harry, Hermione and Ron. For those curious readers ^_^ v)

'Nice timing sis,' said Falcon.

'Hi Calli,' said Phoenix.

'What's up?' Calliope asked.

'I was coming to that,' said Hawk. 'The two Gryffindor sixth-year prefects found it stressing to be prefects and prepare for their N.E.W.T.s next year, so you and Calliope, will replace them as prefects.'

'But how?' said Phoenix and Calliope together.

Phoenix stuttered 'I mean we're fifth-years and well-'

'They're sixth-years. And we're both girls anyway. It's supposed to be one girl and one boy. I refuse to be deemed a boy for God's sake,' exclaimed Calliope.

'Me neither,' said Phoenix.

'Chill girls. No one's deeming either of you to be a boy. It's just that…well…' Hawk said trailing to think of the right words.

'You two are the most worthy to be prefects,' said a gentle voice. 

They all turned to see Professor Dumbledore come up from the portrait hole and he gave them a small smile and put his hand on Calliope's shoulder.

'I have confidence in the two of you and I'm sure you could do just as well as Mr Michaels and Miss Tyler could or maybe even better. Now I've just come by to see how you all are doing and _what _you all are doing,' Professor Dumbledore said as he looked over his half moon glasses. 'I hope that none of you boys have not been up to mischief. Mr Silver and Mr Potter most of all.' Professor Dumbledore looked at them, his blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

'No sir. Never would have dreamed of it,' said Falcon with a smile.

Phoenix choked back a laugh and Hawk fought back a smile.

'Let's hope you'll keep it that way then. Can't have the Head Boy running a muck around the school now, can we? Or the prefects either,' said Professor Dumbledore.

James put on an innocent look and Sirius snorted while Remus merely lifted his eyebrow at him.

'Well, seeing that you all are behaving, I'll go now,' said Professor Dumbledore as he turned to the portrait hole. 'Oh, and Miss Nightingale, your mother requests a full explanation of what you did earlier this morning.'

And with that, he turned and left the common room.

'What did you do?' asked Lily.

'Nothing much,' said Phoenix as she strained back a grin.

'Not again,' said Calliope as she rolled her eyes.

'Oh boy. Here we go again,' said Lily in realization.

'You know?' asked Falcon.

'Like obviously,' said Calliope.

'If you spend enough time with Phoenix, you'd know too,' said Lily.

'Well, I think I better crack up an explanation on the way to my mum's office,' said Phoenix. Then she extended her hands to Lily and Calliope. 'Will you two lovely ladies accompany me there?'

'You know, I think my brother's starting to rub off on you. You're scaring me,' said Lily critically.

'Why thank you,' Phoenix said as she bowed down low to Lily.

'Shall we?' asked Calliope and the three girls left the five boys puzzled, laughing.

'You know. I really wonder,' Falcon said as he watched the girls exit the portrait hole.

'Wonder 'bout what?' asked Sirius.

'When we get older, we're going to marry a girl. So I wonder. Are all girls like that?' wondered Falcon.

'Beats me, Silver. We won't know until we ask and none of us are going to ever ask a girl _that_ question,' said Hawk.

'Yeah,' chorused the others.

~*~*~

'Wow. That was pointless,' said Calliope as she and the other prefects exited the room.

'At least the meeting was beneficial. Now at least I know I can take at least up to thirty points from students a day,' said Phoenix.

'Right. I'm sure everyone will be scared out of their wits,' said Lily sarcastically.

'Well, well, well. What do we have here?' said a cold, drawling voice from behind them. They turned to face the last person they ever wanted to be a prefect. Lucius Malfoy.

'Three perfectly high-status girls who could kick your butt to a distant planet in another galaxy five million light-years away,' replied Lily.

'You have no right to speak to me, Mudblood,' sneered Lucius.

Lily turned red with anger but bit back her tongue anyway.

'My, my, my. A Mudblood flower, a bird, and a musical instrument. And all in Gryffindor, the loser house,' sneered Lucius again.

'You just shut up, Malfoy. You don't have your precious father here to protect you and I can beat you up with one hand tied behind my back,' snapped Phoenix.

'I don't need my father to protect me,' Lucius spat.

'I'm sure. Get back to your common room while you still got friends who know the way, Malfoy. You might get lost,' said Calliope coolly.

'Maybe you might too. You'll regret for ever turning down my friendship, Nightingale. You too, Silver. We might have been great friends or even better,' said Lucius then he turned to go to his common room.

'Jerk,' said Lily at his retreating back.

'Slimy gitface,' said Calliope.

'Bastard,' said Phoenix.

'Let's go. That stupid retch is not worthy of our time,' said Calliope.

The three girls headed back to the Gryffindor common room and went up to their dorms and slept.

Review Demand: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA REVIEW FROM ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH AND SQUEEZE THE REVIEW OUT OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Notes: Well? How was it? Hope my demand up there didn't scare ya! Anyway, hope you liked it and don't forget to review. Just click on that blue review button at the bottom of the screen and type in your review!

Disclaimer: Phoenix Nightingale, Calliope Silver, Falcon Silver, Hawk Merlin, the two sixth-year prefects who were mentioned but didn't come out in the chapter, the spells "Cautinus Protectum" and "Calous Origanum", the time is existent theory thing and the "you-know-I-know-you-know" theory belong to me. Charmaine (who was mentioned but didn't come out in the chapter) belongs to herself. Everything else has their respective owners.


	5. Other Inhabitants of the Dormitories

Author's notes: Hello! I've finally finished the goddamn chapter. I apologise if this is getting really long. I just can't fit one day into one chapter. It always seems that the one day will be written so long I've to split it into two or three chapters. Damn me for being so descriptive. I write too long… I've managed to put this up because of one main factor… my stupid year-end exam IS FINALLY OVER!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!! Wahoo! Well anyway, the main point is that the chapter is finished and is posted up. ENJOY!!!!!!! On with the next chapter. Chapter five! ~Lady Lanya Artemisan~

The Problem with Teenagers

~Chapter Five~ Other Inhabitants of the Dormitories 

'First of September. Time to go back to school isn't it, Aglaia?' yawned Calliope to her peregrine falcon.

Aglaia chirped.

'Onto the train with you now,' said Calliope as she hoisted the falcon's cage onto the train. She struggled with her trunk.

'Come on sis. I'll help you,' said Falcon.

The Silvers had insisted their children return the day after the meeting was held, as did Lily. Phoenix just went back because she didn't want to be stuck in Hogwarts alone since the boys were going home too.

'Thanks Falcon,' said Calliope as her brother carried the trunk into an empty compartment and shoved it on the overhead shelf for trunks as Calliope set Aglaia's cage down next to her.

'How did you convince Professor Dumbledore to allow you to bring that bird anyway?' asked Falcon.

'Her name is Aglaia and she's a peregrine falcon. She's smart and listens. I promised she wouldn't cause trouble,' said Calliope.

'Right. Aglaia. What kind of name is that supposed to be?' enquired Falcon.

'If you're so smart, you figure it out. You're the so-called intelligent Ravenclaw,' said Calliope.

'Whatever,' said Falcon as he exited the compartment.

'Brothers,' Calliope muttered.

Calliope pulled out a storybook from her trunk and started reading it.

'Hey Calli!' said a loud voice as the compartment door slid open.

'Down Charmaine! Down! All your shouting is going to wake up the dead,' said Calliope disapprovingly.

'Howdy Calli!' said a medium-sized girl as she came in after Charmaine, levitating three trunks behind her onto the empty shelf opposite Calliope's trunk.

'Hello Cals!' said a tall girl as she strode in, closed the compartment door and sat next to Charmaine in front of Calliope.

'Hello Adrienne. Hi Rachel,' said Calliope as she went back to reading.

'What are you reading?' asked Charmaine Durst.

'A book,' Calliope replied plainly.

'I know it's a book Calli. What's the title?' said Charmaine.

Calliope lifted the book.

'Diana Wynne Jones. The Power of Three,' Adrienne Tyler read.

'Isn't that a Muggle storybook?' said Rachel Byrne.

'Yeah. Got a problem with that?' asked Calliope.

'No. But you don't seem like the type of person to read these kind of books,' replied Rachel.

'Well, I am,' said Calliope simply.

The compartment door slid open again and a girl with her nose in Transfiguration book sat down next to Calliope, magically levitating her own trunk next to Calliope's.

'Hello Sunny!' exclaimed Charmaine and Adrienne.

Sunnilia Malfoy put her book on her lap and glared at Charmaine and Adrienne.

'Don't call me Sunny. It sounds stupid,' she said. ' Call me that again, Charmaine and I'll charm you to the moon. You too, Adrienne.'

'We were only joking Sunnilia. Geez. Can't you take a joke?' said Charmaine put out.

'No. Not likely,' said Sunnilia as she went back to reading.

'Bookworms those two are,' whispered Rachel to the other one.

'Yeah. They're made for each other,' whispered back Charmaine.

'We heard you,' said Sunnilia and Calliope.

'Sorry,' said Charmaine.

Then in came another girl. Lily, who levitated her trunk on the shelf, magically fitting in between the three trunks opposite Calliope's.

'Howdy girlfriends!' said Lily as Rachel, Adrienne and Charmaine scooted over to give Lily some space to sit.

'Hello Lily,' said Calliope.

'Hi Lily. If you'll all excused me, I think it's getting a little crowded here. I'll go to another compartment,' said Sunnilia as she got up and went out with her trunk levitating behind her.

'That girl confuses me sometimes,' said Charmaine.

'Doesn't she always?' said Rachel.

Phoenix entered reading a book, automatically whisking her trunk next to Calliope's trunk. She sat next to Calliope and the two continued reading.

'Hiya Fi!' said Charmaine cheerily.

'Hi,' Phoenix said plainly.

Then another girl came in reading a book as well, magically put away the trunk onto the shelf next to Phoenix's.

'Hey Deb!' said Rachel and Charmaine.

'Hi Deborah,' said Lily, brightly.

'Hello Debbie,' said Adrienne.

'Hi guys,' was Deborah Augustin's reply.

'What are you and Deborah reading?' Lily asked Phoenix.

The two lifted their books for the others to see.

'Diana Wynne Jones. The Time of the Ghost,' Rachel read Deborah's book.

'Diana Wynne Jones. Fire and Hemlock,' Adrienne read Phoenix's book.

'All three reading books by the same author,' said Charmaine.

'Oh geez. These three are just going to read all day, aren't they?' said Rachel.

'Yup,' said Lily.

'Let's go and leave bookworms be,' said Adrienne.

'We're going to infiltrate other compartments,' said Charmaine.

'The three of you stay here, okay?' said Rachel.

The three reading girls nodded still reading.

'Some things never change,' muttered Lily as Charmaine, Adrienne, Rachel and herself left the three girls to read.

'They're gone,' Calliope said as she looked over her book.

The three put down their books and pulled out bags from their trunks.

'You got what we need, Deb?' said Calliope.

'Got it, Calli,' said Deborah as she pulled out various items for her bag.

'Stock check,' said Calliope.

'Papers.'

'Check,' said Deborah as she took out a stack of papers from her backpack.

'Potion.'

'Check,' said Phoenix as she extracted a phial of fluorescent yellow liquid from her pocket.

'Did you mix that right?' asked Calliope uncertainly scrutinizing the liquid in the phial.

'You are talking to the daughter of the Potions Mistress whom taught me how to make potions as soon as I could understand what she's talking about,' said Phoenix.

'I know but is it supposed to be fluorescent yellow?' enquired Deborah.

'Yeah,' said Phoenix.

'All right. If you say so. You're the potion whiz,' said Calliope.

'Aren't you right, bucko,' said Phoenix smugly.

Calliope rolled her eyes.

'Don't you roll your eyes at me, Calli. After all you are the Charms geek,' said Phoenix.

'Actually, that's me,' Deborah said. 'Calli's the overall freak.'

'Whose side are you on, Debbie?' asked Calliope.

'No one but my own,' said Deborah.

'Whatever, Deb,' said Phoenix.

'Let's continue. Book.'

'It's in your bag, Cals,' said Phoenix.

'Got it.' Deborah pulled out a musty old book from Calliope's bag.

'Charm.'

'Got it right here,' said Deborah as she tapped her temple.

'Right then. We're all set,' said Calliope. 'We'll check the loose ingredients in the dorm later. Agreed?'

'Agreed,' the other two said.

'Pack up then, girls. Don't want anyone to suspect anything,' said Calliope.

'Like anyone will suspect us,' said Phoenix, as she put the phial back into her pocket.

'The goody-two-shoe geniuses of Gryffindor,' said Deborah putting the stack of papers into her backpack.

'And the point of doing this is to prove them wrong,' said Calliope as she put the book back into her bag. 'In your robes so they won't suspect anything.'

The three girls pulled on their school robes and sat back with smiles settled on their faces. Just in time, for Charmaine came in with Rachel at that exact moment, both grinning excitedly.

'Charmaine! Rachel! What in blue blazes…' Calliope said before she was interrupted by their mutterings.

'Two, one,' Charmaine and Rachel muttered and a loud bang erupted two compartments down from theirs.

'What in God's name happened?' Phoenix exclaimed as Deborah peeked outside.

A few other curious heads poked out from their compartment doors as well. She saw a compartment with smoke trailing out from the bottom of the compartment door that curiously looked blue. Calliope came up next to Deborah and they both shared a look. Deborah carefully walked out of the compartment with Calliope following her and the two gently tugged the compartment door open. Blue smoke gushed out of the compartment, causing the two girls to cough. In the compartment they saw the silhouette of six people coughing.

'Lily? Adrienne?' Calliope said squinting.

'Calliope? You did this?' said a boy.

'What do you think?' said Phoenix as she came up behind the two.

The smoke cleared slightly and the three Gryffindor girls could see Lily and Adrienne as well as all four of the fifth-year Gryffindor boys, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew all unmistakably blue in colour from head to toe.

Phoenix snorted and Deborah bit back a laugh but was still smiling.

'Where are they? I'm going to murder them, blend them and make them into chicken soup,' said Lily angrily.

Calliope, Deborah and Phoenix pointed back to their compartment with an "oh well" look and Lily ran down the corridor and threw open the door and stormed in. Calliope could hear the two of them laughing.

_"This is going to be a long day."_

'What's going on?' asked Adrienne as Rachel and Charmaine kept on laughing while asking for mercy. 'Shouldn't we go help them? I mean it's not permanent, is it?'

'Nothing's wrong Eddie. Lily's just getting stress out,' said Phoenix.

'Huh?' Adrienne said puzzled.

'Lily's hair is blue,' Calliope said with a knowing smile.

'Oh,' said Adrienne. 'We'll leave her to it then.'

'Not me. I'm going to get my share of fun,' said Sirius

'Whatever, Sirius,' said Deborah as Sirius went out of the compartment.

'I suggest the rest of you go and freshen up,' said Calliope.

'Right,' said James rolling his eyes.

'Come on then, James. The train isn't leaving for a while,' said Remus as he and Peter went out of the compartment.

'Let's get out of here,' said Calliope.

All eleven Gryffindor fifth-years spent the whole train ride in one compartment talking, laughing and playing Exploding Snap when all of a sudden…

SCREEEEEEECCCCCCCCHHH!!!!!!

'What happened?' screamed Lily.

'The train stopped,' said Phoenix as the light went off.

'I don't like the dark,' squeaked Peter.

'What exactly happened?' asked Deborah.

'There's something on the train track. It cut the train's power circuit,' said Calliope suddenly.

'You know what, Calliope? You scare me sometimes,' said Sirius. 

They heard the compartment door open and a few shouts and screams came from the Gryffindors.

'Who's there?' asked Remus.

'I-I'm s-s-so-sorry,' stuttered a small boy.

'Are you a first-year or something?' asked Rachel.

'Y-y-yes,' stuttered the boy again.

'What's your name?' asked James.

'B-Bill. Bill Weasley,' said the boy again.

'Well, Bill, can you get off of me?' said Charmaine impatiently.

'I-I'm s-s-sorry,' said Bill.

There were some scuffling sounds and whoever who fell down earlier were standing again.

'Can we have some light here?' asked Adrienne.

Then a bright light made them all blink. Calliope and Remus had conjured up fire and held it in their hands.

'You can do this too?' asked Remus.

Calliope didn't say anything but seemed to be in deep thought.

'Couldn't have done it from the start, could you?' said Charmaine sulkily.

Again Calliope didn't reply but looked towards to door.

'Calli?' said Deborah cautiously.

Stay in the compartment,' Calliope said and went out of the compartment, closing the compartment door behind her.

The compartment was quiet besides the quiet cackling of the fire Remus held.

'I'm going after her,' said Sirius suddenly as he made to get up but Adrienne held him back.

'What?' snapped Sirius.

'She said to stay in the compartment, Black. Can't you understand simple instructions?' Adrienne said tonelessly.

'You're not the boss of me and neither is she. I want to know what's going on here so let me go, Tyler,' snapped Sirius.

'No,' said Adrienne sternly.

'It's for our own good you know,' Phoenix said offhandedly.

'What do you mean, Phoenix?' asked James.

'We've known Calliope all our lives and she knows us. We just understand what she does is for our own good,' said Lily. 'Even if she gets hurt, she doesn't care. She doesn't want us to get hurt.' 

'So you just let her be like that? She could get killed. How can you leave her like that?' said Sirius angrily. 'What kind of a friend are you?'

'If you know a person that long, you understand their intentions,' said Deborah.

'It's always been like this. You may not understand but we do,' said Phoenix, her violet eyes darkening. 'Go ahead then. Go on out there and get yourself killed if you can even open the door.'

'Or even touch it actually. Wouldn't suggest it though. You'll just hurt her,' said Lily leaning back into the back.

'Even if we don't know Calliope as long as Lily and Phoenix do, me and Deb do share the same dormitory as them for four years already,' said Adrienne.

'If you share a room with others for a long time, you get to know and understand at least a little bit about each other,' said Deborah.

'You guys freak me out, you know that?' said Sirius as he sat back down.

'Just shows how much you guys bond with each other,' said Phoenix plainly.

'It's awfully quiet outside,' squeaked Bill, shaking like a leaf.

'I wonder what Calliope's up to,' said Remus.

'God knows what caused her to go off like that so quickly,' murmured Phoenix.

'I hope she's okay,' said Lily.

'We can only hope, Lil,' said Deborah as she sat down next to Lily, patting her shoulder.

Comments for previous chapter reviewers:

Karma50: Thanks but I think that was my mid-term marks. Not all Malfoys are slimy gitfaces. Only Lucius and the generations before him. Draco's okay in my future stories. And one last thing…… DON'T THROW ME BACK OVER THAT FREEZING COLD CLIFF!!!!!!!!!! I've still got frostbites. *gingerly rubs arm*

Tsukii-chan: Sorry if they start turning scaring…… I'll go read your Arabella/Sirius story later, kay?

WhetherRose: I'm glad you like the "no time at all" part. I have no idea how that came around. But since Phoenix is a smart person, it fit right in. I just felt like is was meant for them to be good friends. Besides, I'm like that with my friends too! Thank you for the compliment! I love to write funny or mysterious or extremely upsetting stories. It just happens. =)

Bessyboo: I'm glad you like my story so much. Well, I've finally updated so don't kill me yet. I have to get back my test papers from my teachers first. Then you can kill me. (Thanks for referring LadyKassandra. I love reviewers!)

LadyKassandra: Thanks! It means a lot to me.

FairyTale: I'm glad you like it. I randomly put anyone into my stories. I like Remus so he's more focused. There will be some Marauder's action if I can actually get them to Hogwarts in the first place. I will tend to focus on certain characters a lot. Francis? Well, I might mention him somewhere in the middle or end of the story but it's not confirmed. Rest assured. If I don't write it in the story I might write to you and anyone else who might want to know about what happened to him.

Review Demand: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! MUST HAVE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN'T CONTINUE WITHOUT PRECIOUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST…… CLICK… PURPLE BUTTON… LEAVE… REVIEW……CAN'T GO ON…… MUST HAVE REVIEW……………… *Lanya passes out due to lack of reviews* 

Author's Note: Haha! Left you hanging there a bit. Hmmm… I wonder what happened to Calliope? I wonder? Hah! I know! But I ain't gonna tell ya! You'll just have to wait until I write my sixth chapter. If I ever write it………… KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!!! *continues to cackle like a horrid hag* Until then, leave a precious review for me to see. Okay? Thank you!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Calliope Silver, Aglaia the peregrine falcon, Falcon Silver, Sunnilia Malfoy, and Phoenix Nightingale belong to me. Charmaine Durst, Adrienne Tyler, Rachel Byrne, and Deborah Augustin are names I picked out from my friends (not the last names with the exception of Deb, That is her name. =) ) and they belong to themselves or their parents or whatever. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books and what so not. They don't belong to me (unless I forgot to mention them).


	6. The Journey Up Hogwarts

Author's notes: Yes, yes I know. I took a really long time to put this up. I haven't Ben spending much time on the computer and I thought I owed my readers at least Chapter Six and my sister told me to put this up by tomorrow cause my school starts on Monday! The horror of it all!!!! Morning session… Three whole years of waking up in the morning!!! I'm so doomed! I shall not prolong your torture any longer. Go read! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please? ~Lady Lanya Artemisan~

Comments for previous chapter reviewers:

Drunken Little Monkey: Adrienne is anything but another Charmaine. Zie Wei will most probably gag from being referred to as another Charmaine. And yes, apples are good…

WhetherRose: The events were serious? I'm frightened now… I'm glad it is fun to read because it's meant to be that way! ^_^ I'm sorry if all the new characters are confusing you. The female bonding thing came out of nowhere. I was writing and it just came out and I just kept writing and didn't… really… realize… what I was umm… writing… hmm… I have to pay more attention to what I write……

Bessyboo: I'm SOOOOO sorry!!!!!!! Gomenasai!!!! I can't help you though if you don't tell me what confuses you. *pout* Me sorry. *sniff* Hope you understood better the second time round.

Karma50: You'll have to read on to find out what happens then won't you… *grins evilly* 

Shadow Phantom: You don't have to worry too much 'bout that. I forget sometimes too, you know. After all, we're only humans right? Right? Oh well, anyway thanks for the compliment. And you don't have to worship me just because I gave you the idea to start a mailing list… ^_^;;; Hope you have fun err… condemning people to an eternity? Hope you enjoy the chapter…

The Problem with Teenagers

~Chapter Six~ The Journey up Hogwarts 

         It's been ten minutes since Calliope went out of the compartment. The Gryffindors waited in silence as they heard soft thuds in the corridor. The train was still in total darkness with the exception of the Gryffindor Fifth-year's. Remus' fire cackled slightly in the silence of the compartment.

         'This is starting to get creepy,' muttered James.

         'Don't we all know, Potter,' said Rachel.

         Sirius started to fidget and Peter started to look around nervously.

         'A Dementor isn't going to pop out any moment, Pettigrew. Stop looking around as if it would,' snapped Charmaine.

         James put his hand on Peter's shoulder and they elapsed in silence once more.

         Bill started sobbing lightly.

         'What's the matter, Bill?' asked Deborah lightly.

         'I miss my family,' said Bill softly. 'I never felt so lonely in my life since I was three.'

         'It's going to be all right,' said Lily as she laid a comforting arm around Bill's small shoulders.

         Suddenly the lights flickered back to life and the train gave a jolt. The train speakers sounded as the train driver spoke.

         "Sorry for the interruption. We had some technical difficulties and now that the power is back online and we will continue our journey to Hogwarts School. Thank you."

         'That's odd. The Hogwarts Express never had any problems before,' said Adrienne. 'More or less technical difficulties.'

         'I wonder where Calliope went to?' said Remus as he let the fire he held die out.

         'Probably in another compartment,' said Sirius uncaringly.

         'Probably,' said Phoenix darkly.

         The Gryffindors went on as if nothing had happened except Phoenix, who stared out the window, her bright violet eyes darkening to a dark mauve as she looked into the passing scenery and already dark sky.

~*~*~

         The Gryffindors trudged into the carriages as the rain poured lightly on the pathway. Lily and Phoenix kept looking out for Calliope but still couldn't find her. They went into an empty carriage and they continued their journey up Hogwarts with two Gryffindor sixth-years.

         As the carriage came to a stop, they got out and went up the staircase to where the other girls were waiting for them.

         'Where's Calliope?' asked Adrienne.

         'I don't know. We didn't see her at the station,' said Lily.

         'I'm sure Calli can take care of herself. We'd better go into the Great Hall. We don't want to miss the Sorting,' said Charmaine.

         'I'm sure Calli will join us when she gets here. She's most probably in one of the back carriages,' said Deborah.

         'Come on,' said Rachel and the six girls walked up the rest of the staircase and into the castle.

                  The Sorting went by without event. And with the last First-year sorted ['Weasley, William!' "Gryffindor!"], the Sorting ended and with a few words from the Headmaster, the feast began.

         Conversations were exchanged all along the Gryffindor table. Phoenix looked around worriedly searching in vain for the silver-haired Gryffindor. She jabbed Lily lightly.

         'I don't see Calli!' she muttered urgently.

         'She's probably with someone else down the table,' Lily said dismissively.

         'Look!' Phoenix said as she grabbed Lily's head and turned it to her left, down the table. 'No bright shining light being reflected by a silver-haired girl we all know and love. Over there. Longhaired blond Ravenclaw boy whose name we are all so familiar with. What is it? Falcon Silver. Calli isn't here, Lil!' Phoenix said exasperatedly.

         'Calm down, Phil. I'm sure she'll turn up later,' said Lily unnerved.

         'What if she doesn't? What if she's hurt? You know how she's like,' said Phoenix.

         'Phoenix, you've got to calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen to Calliope. You're just freaked out she missed the Sorting. She'll be here for dinner,' said Lily.

         'You know what. Maybe you're right. I should get a hold off myself. I'm the coolest girl in Gryffindor. I'm calm. I'm happy. Smile,' she muttered.

         'You're the cool one, Phoenix, not the calm one. That's Cal. I'm the bubbly one. You and smile don't go together well,' said Lily blandly, taking a spoonful of mashed potato and putting it in her mouth.

         'Right. I'm cool. I'm cool. Relax. Eat dinner,' muttered Phoenix and she launched herself onto the food.

~*~*~

         'Okay Phil. You can panic now,' said Lily as she came down the common room after making sure the first-year girls were asleep.

         'Huh?' Phoenix replied as she turned to face Lily from staring at the fireplace.

         'Cal is nowhere in sight. She wasn't at the feast. She didn't see the Sorting. She wasn't with me when we led the first-years up. She isn't in the dorm. She's disappeared,' said Lily.

         'What are we going to do now?' said Phoenix. 'Should we tell a professor?'

         'I'm not sure,' said Lily. 'I mean she could have seen a professor or something.'

         'You know what. We should wait till tomorrow. If she isn't in the dorm in the morning, we're telling my mum,' said Phoenix.

         'Right. Come on. Let's go to bed,' said Lily.

~*~*~

         'That's a nasty cut you got there, Miss Silver,' said a man.

         'I know. Hurts like a dagger being stabbed in my arm,' said Calliope, touching her wound lightly. 'I really appreciate you letting me stay on the train a while until I can move, Master Dian,' she said again.

         'No worries, Miss Silver. Just call me Tallinn,' said Tallinn, the train driver.

         'Calliope,' she replied.

         'You'd better clean that there wound you know. Might get infections,' he said as he handed her a gauze.

         'Thanks,' she said, taking the gauze and holding it over her wound.

         'Here. Let me help you,' Tallinn said, taking a bottle of lotion and applying it on her wound before she pressed over it again firmly while he secured the bandage.

         'There. All done. Mistress Tilaia Aesculapius will be able to heal you better but this is as much as I can do,' he said.

         'I appreciate it, Master Tallinn,' said Calliope.

         'You're very welcome then, Miss Calliope,' Tallinn said with a grin.

         'It's starting to get dark,' he said looking out into the sky at Hogsmeade station. 'We'd better be getting to back to school. Can't be depriving them of you now, can we?'

         Calliope gave him a small smile.

         'I suppose not. My friends will be worried sick,' said Calliope.

         'Then Mistress Aesculapius will be having a field day with patients to worry over,' chuckled Tallinn.

         'Can you stand, love?' Tallinn asked getting to his feet.

         'I'll try,' she said as she unsteadily tried standing up.

         Tallinn caught her before she fell.

         'Guess not. I suppose I'll walk you up to the school of yours and might as well be explaining the your professors there what happened,' he said, holding her waist to support her.

         'Master Tallinn?' said Calliope suddenly.

         'Yes?' he replied. 

         'Can you keep it secret? What happened earlier? I'd rather the professors and students not know,' she said quietly.

         'All right. If that's what you wish,' he said sceptically.

         'Thank you,' she said quietly.

         'Come on then. Let's be going. If we hurry we can make it there before it get too dark to see,' Tallinn said.

         'Come Aglaia,' Calliope said and the falcon started flapping her wings and walked towards them.

         'Nice name. Aglaia. One of the three Greek Graces. Brilliance is what she represents,' Tallinn said thoughtfully as they made their way up to Hogwarts, with Aglaia gliding up ahead of them.

         'Right. Were you a Ravenclaw in Hogwarts?' she inquired.

         'Not a chance. I myself was a Hufflepuff. Was hoping to get into Gryffindor but Hufflepuff wasn't too bad either,' he said.

         _'A Hufflepuff? And Falcon couldn't figure it out. A Ravenclaw indeed.'_

~*~*~

         'She's not in bed,' Lily said. 'We shall all officially panic now.'

         'Who's not in bed, Lil?' yawned Charmaine.

         'Calliope. We haven't seen hide or hair of her seen that train thing,' yawned Phoenix.

         'Hmm? What talkin' bout?' murmured Adrienne sleepily.

         'Calli not here. Something 'bout panic, train and hair,' muttered Rachel from under her covers.

         'Kay,' murmured Adrienne as she dropped back onto her bed asleep again.

         'Get up, Tyler!' said Lily as Phoenix stumbled into the bathroom.

         'Hmmph!' was all that replied her.

         'It is morning, the time you wake up not go back to sleep,' said Lily again, shaking Adrienne.

         Adrienne slapped her hands away and grunted and turned away from her.

         'You'll never wake her that way, Evans,' muttered Rachel as she got up to go to the bathroom.

         'So how _will_ I be able to wake her,' said Lily frustrated.

         'Here, let me,' Phoenix said as she walked over to Adrienne's bed while Deborah went into the bathroom as well.

         Phoenix stood next to Lily and gave Adrienne a great shove and with a "Thud!" she landed on the floor between her bed and Charmaine's.

         'What'd you do that for?' Adrienne grumbled as she got off the floor, rubbing her eyes.

         'I don't know,' Phoenix shrugged.

         'You pushed my off my bed and you don't know why? I'm going to murder you!' she said threateningly.

         'Don't ask me why. I was just assisting Lily,' said Phoenix lightly walking back towards her own bed.

         'Go wash up or you'll miss breakfast,' said Lily.

         'Mmmph,' was Adrienne's reply as she stumbled into the bathroom as Rachel emerged.

         After mush grumbling and stumbling, they all got ready and all headed down for breakfast.

         'FOOD!' Adrienne, Charmaine and Phoenix all shouted at the same time and started piling food on their plates.

         The rest of them could clearly see Sirius and James doing the same on the other side of the table.

         'You'd think it's going to be the end of the world by the way they're eating,' muttered Lily.

         'To them, it _will_ be the end of the world if they don't eat,' Lily heard someone say behind her.

         Lily turned to see Remus walking calmly towards her with Peter trailing behind him.

         'Hey Remus. Morning Peter,' Lily greeted.

         'Morning,' Peter muttered and hurried into the Hall.

         'What's up with him?' Lily said confused.

         'Morning. He's just being extra shy today,' said Remus with a smile.

         'Oh. Okay,' Lily replied.

         Remus looked around as the two sat down at the Gryffindor table.

         'Where's Calliope?' he asked.

         'I'm uh… not really sure,' she stammered.

         Remus shrugged and started eating his breakfast. Lily got up and tapped Phoenix's shoulder. Phoenix waved her away.

         'I'll tell her later,' Phoenix said, knowing why Lily came over.

         'Go tell her now,' Lily urged.

         'Later. Breakfast,' Phoenix replied, stuffing more food into her mouth.

         'Phil? Lily?' someone said from behind them.

         The two girls turned to see Professor Nightingale standing behind them.

         'Hello professor,' said Lily.

         'Hi mum,' Phoenix said, swallowing her food.

         'Where's Calliope?' she inquired.

         'Well, professor. _We_ were meaning to tell you,' Lily said pointedly to Phoenix.

         'We haven't seen Calli since she went out of the compartment yesterday when the train stopped. There you happy now?' Phoenix said to Lily.

         'Yes,' was Lily's cool reply.

         'Wait, wait.  Slow down. What?' Professor Nightingale said.

         'Calli's been missing since the train stop incident yesterday,' Deborah said from beside Phoenix.

         'And you didn't come straight to me?' said Professor Nightingale.

         'Well, we wanted to be sure,' Phoenix said slowly.

         'I find you impossible sometimes,' Professor Nightingale said. 'Next time something like this happens, come straight to me or any other professor, understand?'

         'Yes ma'am,' they murmured.

         With that, Professor Nightingale left.

         'You're mum sure is upset,' said Rachel.

         'What'd you expect if your kid didn't come straight to you when one of their friends go missing?' said Deborah.

         The timetables were handed out and they all filed out to their first classes.

~*~*~

         'Where's Silver?' James asked as Remus sat down next to him in the Transfiguration room.

         'I don't know. Do I look like her nanny to you?' said Remus.

         'Yeah,' Sirius said brightly.

         'Shut up, Padfoot,' snapped Remus.

         'You seem to hang out with her a lot, so I thought it appropriate to ask you,' said James slyly.

         'I'm not her boyfriend so stuff it,' said Remus.

         'Whatever you say, Moony,' said Sirius.

~*~*~

         'Thank for bringing me up, Master Tallinn,' said Calliope as she limped towards the door.

         'No sweat, Miss Calliope. Are you sure you don't want me to explain to your professors?' he asked.

         'I'm sure,' she replied. 'Goodbye, Master Tallinn. I'll see you round.'

         'Be seeing you,' he replied as he went off.

         Calliope grasped the handle and limped into the Entrance Hall.

         'Miss Silver?' a woman gasped.

         Calliope turned and saw Professor Nightingale, looking very worried, with Professor Dumbledore.

         'Professor Nightingale, Headmaster Dumbledore,' she greeted, inclining her head at the two professors.

         'Ah, it seems Miss Silver has found her way back. My, it seems you have managed to sustain a rather nasty injury there on your right leg, Miss Silver,' he said.

         'Uh, quite,' Calliope mumbled.

         'I'm sure Tilaia would be more than obliged to clean that up for you. Come now,' he said.

         'Florence, you'd better get to your class. I'll make sure Miss Silver's injury is taken cared off,' said Professor Dumbledore with a smile.

         'Of course, Headmaster. Calliope, I'll want to see you in my office at lunch if you're better or I'll come to the hospital wing. Is that understood?' she said firmly.

         'Yes, professor,' Calliope answered as Professor Dumbledore helped her up the staircase to the hospital wing.

Review Plea: How is it? Good? Bad? Stupid? Confusing? Ridiculously humorous? Review??? Please? *Lanya starts tearing in the eye and her bottom lip starts to tremble* Leave a review for me, please? Pretty please?

Author's Note: Well, I hope it isn't too bad cause I'm just finishing this off and posting it up. I'm starting school tomorrow!!!! AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! God damn it…… anyhow, I might not be able to write as often as I used too, so don't get your hopes up. I've got homework, and my librarian duties, and house practice and all kinds of funny stuff to do. And who can forget the dreaded PMR!!!!!!!!!! That's an exam for Form Three students for those of you who don't know or are overseas and not from Malaysia or Singapore or wherever else country that has PMR……… WHO CARES!!!!!!!!!! I'm so so dead… but I'll try to write up my story as frequent as possible so you guys can read it. I got to stop here cause it's 12.48 here and I don't mean in the afternoon. Byez! Love always, ~Lady Lanya Artemisan~

Disclaimer: All I own here is the plot, Calliope Silver, her brother Falcon Silver, Phoenix Nightingale, her mother Professor Florence Nightingale, Master Tallinn Dian the train driver, Mistress Tilaia Aesculapius the Hogwarts matron and the bottle of lotion. Rachel Byrne and Charmaine Durst's first names belong to my friends whose first names I borrowed and put into the story. Adrienne Tyler's behaviour mostly belongs to my friend. Deborah Augustin is owned by herself and I hope her cousin is well and herself as well… (okay, okay, I know I've crapped to much in a disclaimer but who cares?)


	7. Let the Lessons Begin!

Author's Notes: Hi! No, I'm not dead yet and I'm not done yet either. By some miracle, I have finished Chapter Seven and I have no idea what it has to do with anything… I think I've been in the hospital too long…… Never mind… I certainly hope you like it and stuff… Whatever… REVIEW!!! Everyone who reviews gets a cookie. *holds out plate of cookie* :D Later! ~Lanyara~

The Problem with Teenagers

~Chapter Seven~ Let the Lessons Begin! 

         'Calli!' shouted a voice.

         _'God! May head feels like it's been split into two by using a fork.'_

         'Calli! Wake up girl!' said another.

         _'Calli? Is that my name?'_

~*~*~

         'What's wrong with her, Mistress Aesculapius?' sobbed Lily.

         A week after the Start of Term Banquet, found Calliope one evening collapsed on the corridor floor near the Moving Staircases. No one had any idea what occurred to cause her to collapse but all they knew was Calliope may not make it…

         'Stand away,' she said as she motioned for them to step away from the bed.

         They obligingly stepped back.

         'One of you get the headmaster, Professor Nightingale, Professor Kintel and erm… Professor Pyrolon if he can spare us some time,' said Mistress Aesculapius as she started checking Calliope's condition.

         'Professor Pyrolon?' said Sirius puzzled.

         'Just go get them, one of you please,' said Mistress Aesculapius as she continued her work.

         Remus and James scampered off to find the professors as Lily, Phoenix, Adrienne, Charmaine, Rachel, Deborah, Sirius and Peter were shooed out of the room.

         'I'm worried, Phoenix,' Lily said softly.

         'I know, Lily,' said Phoenix comfortingly.

         'But what I want to know is what happened to her,' said Adrienne bitterly.

         'Don't we all,' muttered Charmaine.

         'I'm sure Cal will be fine. She's pulled out of tough spots lots of times before,' said Deborah.

         'I sure hope you're right, Deb,' said Lily sullenly.

         'Don't feel so bad, Li,' said Rachel soothingly. 'Everything will be all right. We've got the best mediwitch in the nation taking care of Cal, she'll be fine.'

         Peter just remained silent sitting on a chair while Sirius leaned against the wall indifferent.

         'There's no need to look so sad, Miss Evans. I'm pretty sure Miss Silver will recover,' said a calming voice from the doorway.

         The eight fifteen-year-olds turned to look and saw James and Remus walking in with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Pyrolon and Professor Nightingale behind them. Professor Kintel was behind them with none other than Falcon Silver.

         'How's Cal?' he asked worriedly.

         'We don't know,' said Phoenix softly.

         Falcon's face fell and tears escaped his silvery-blue eyes.

         'There, there Mister Silver. I'm sure your sister will be fine,' Professor Kintel said reassuringly.

         'Headmaster?' said Mistress Aesculapius, poking her head out the door of Calliope's room.

         'Yes, yes Tilaia. I'm coming. Come now, Thomas,' beckoned the Headmaster to the Divination master.

         'Of course, Headmaster,' replied Professor Pyrolon as he and Professor Dumbledore entered the room.

         'Professor?' Rachel said, looking up to Professor Nightingale.

         'Yes, Miss Byrne?' she said.

         'What'll Professor Pyrolon and Professor Dumbledore do in Calliope's room?' Rachel asked.

         'To be honest Miss Byrne, I myself do not know,' she replied.

         'I should have been watching out for her,' Falcon muttered softly, tears streaming down his handsome face.

         'It's not your fault, Falcon,' Remus said to him. 'You didn't know this would happen.'

         'I made a promise. Christopher had mum look out for him, Florence had Christopher, and I had Florence. I'm supposed to look out for Calliope. I promised her I would and I didn't,' Falcon said, crying.

         'Don't blame yourself, Falcon. Everything will turn out fine. I'm sure of it. Calliope's strong, she'll pull through just when everyone gives up,' said James encouragingly.

         'I seriously hope you're instincts are right, James,' said Falcon sadly.

~*~*~

         _'It's cold here.'_

         **_'You won't feel much. It's just for a short while.'_**

_         'I can hear something.'_

         **_'Must be your imagination. There is no sound here.'_**

         _'Where am I anyway?'_

         **_'You shall find out soon but first you must let go.'_**

         _'Let go?'_

         **_'Yes, let go.'_**

         _'Let go of what?'_

         **_'Everything.'_**

         _'Everything?'_

         **_'Yes, everything.'_**

         _'But what about my friends? My brothers? My sister? My family?'_

         **_'They do not matter anymore. Here, there is no one. None to hurt you. None to harm you. You are protected here.'_**

         _'Protected? Safe?'_

         '**_Yes, very safe indeed. Nothing here but peace…'_**

****_'…peace…'_

_         **'…,silence…'**_

_         '…silence…'_

_         **'…and darkness.'**_

****_'…darkness…'_

_         'I fear the darkness… the silence… protection…'_

         **_'Why do you fear them? Darkness provides comfort. Silence leaves concentration for thought. Protection keeps you safe from harm.'_**

         _'Darkness leaves no light to see. Silence has no sound to hear and remember. Protection can also means confinement…confinement… the fear of confinement… to be without freedom… to not live…'_

~*~*~

         'What are they doing in there?' grumbled Adrienne.

         'Who knows?' replied Rachel.

         'Mistress Aesculapius,' said Charmaine, flipping the page of the book she was reading.

         'Huh?' was the reply she got from Adrienne and Rachel.

         'You asked who knows so I answered that Mistress Aesculapius would know,' Charmaine answered nonchalantly as she continued to flip through the book.

         Rachel reached out to grab her book and proceeded to whack her head with the book.

         'Ouch! That hurt!' Charmaine said as she took back her book and stalked off to the other side of the waiting lounge.

         'Serves you right,' said Adrienne.

         Charmaine stuck out her tongue and continued reading. Remus sat by the window staring into the sky. James and Sirius were playing wizard chess while Falcon sat brooding by Calliope's room door with Deborah, Phoenix and Lily. Professors Nightingale and Kintel were talking softly to each other as the tension mounted in the room. Peter had gone back to the common room ten minutes before and his absence was not missed. You'd imagine they're in their common room or something.

         Minute after agonizing minute passed when finally the door opened and out came Mistress Aesculapius, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Pyrolon, looking slightly paler than usual. Every person in the waiting room turned toward them awaiting an answer. Remus got up and strode towards Falcon as he broke the silence.

         'How's Calliope?' Falcon choked out.

         'You may see her if you wish but I must warn you, she is severely weak and this may come to a shock to you all,' said Mistress Aesculapius gently as she opened it wider to admit in Falcon and Remus, the others behind them.

         Remus breathed in sharply and Falcon gave a soft whimper as they took in the sight before them.

         On the bed, there lay Calliope, pale and unconscious, with all kinds of tubes and machinery humming softly by the right and left side of her bed. She had an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth and seemed to be breathing shallowly.

         Remus nearly broke to tears as he walked towards the bed. Lily gasped softly and started sobbing. Remus, Falcon and Lily all sat on the chairs while the others came in with various reactions. Sirius still looked sceptical.

         'How can Muggle machinery work here?' asked Charmaine, looking at the cardiac monitor.

         'Magical sustenance. Instead of using electricity, we use raw magic source to operate the machines,' answered back the soft-spoken Divination Master.

         'Oh,' was Charmaine's blur reply.

         'Will she be alright, professor?' Lily asked the Headmaster, teary-eyed.

         Dumbledore gave her a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

         'Probably yes, Miss Evans, she may recover. But I can't say for sure. It's now really up to her. We've no idea what goes through her mind and if we don't know, we should not tamper with,' Professor Dumbledore replied lightly.

         'Oh,' Lily replied downcast.

         Remus said something in a whisper.

         'What was that, Remus?' asked Deborah.

         'She's fighting with herself,' he whispered.

         'What?' Professor Nightingale got up startled.

         'How do you know?' asked Professor Kintel quickly.

         'Huh?' Remus jumped surprised. 'I-I don't know. I-I just f-felt it.'

         'Felt it?' said Professor Dumbledore thoughtfully.

         'Uh yeah,' replied Remus.

         'How?' Mistress Aesculapius asked Professor Dumbledore.

         Professor Pyrolon stood quietly by the doorway in deep thought.

         'Uh, what's going on here?' asked Sirius. 'Did I miss something or something?'

         'Children out,' the matron said sternly, gesturing for the students to leave the room.

         They all got up but Dumbledore told Remus and Falcon to stay.

         'What'd you think that was about?' asked Rachel as Lily closed the door behind her.

         'I don't know but something weird is going on,' said Phoenix.

         'Come on. We'd better get back to the common room,' said Deborah as the troop of Gryffindors filed out of the infirmary.

~*~*~

         'Alexander, a moment please,' said Professor Nightingale from the doorway of the greenhouse.

         Professor Belladonna looked up from the bloodroot plant he was uprooting. Nodding, he placed the plant back into the pot and got up.

         'Continue to repot the plants, I'll be right back,' he said to his class of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fifth-years then proceeded out the greenhouse.

         'His first name is Alexander?' whispered Rachel.

         'Alexander Belladonna. Weird name,' commented Phoenix as she stuffed the bloodroot into a bigger pot.

         'Fitting for a weird person,' said Charmaine, looking critically at the plant.

         Professor Belladonna re-entered the class and called for their attention.

         'Class, today I'll dismiss you early so finish up your repotting and you all may clean up and go back to the castle. Thank you,' he said then left.

         'Wonder what mum wanted,' said Phoenix as she washed her hands.

         'I don't know and I don't care. I hate Herbology,' muttered Lily.

         'You hate anything that has to do with gardening, Li,' said Rachel.

         'Yeah Li. Chill out,' said Charmaine.

         'Okay, is it just me or does it seem like my name will be L one fine day?' said Lily.

         'Huh?' Adrienne said puzzled.

         'Short recap just for you Eddie,' said Deborah. 'Name is Lily. Called Lil. Just called Li. Lily, minus Y, minus L, one fine day minus I, what do you get?'

         Adrienne thought for a while.

         'Oh,' she finally said.

         'If she gets any more blur than she already is, she'll be going backwards,' said Charmaine.

         'Hey!' protested Adrienne.

         'Before this catfight goes on, may we proceed back to the castle? I'm starving,' said Phoenix.

         'You're always starving,' said Rachel, walking ahead of her.

         'Am not,' retorted Phoenix.

         'Are to,' shot back Rachel.

         'Here we go again,' both Lily and Deborah sighed as Phoenix and Rachel argued and Charmaine and Adrienne stared and glared daggers at each other all the way up to the Great Hall.

~*~*~

         'I HATE bloodroot,' muttered Sirius.

         'Yes, Sirius. You said that for the past half hour,' said James pointedly, not looking up from his work on the table in the common room.

         'Sorry but it just makes me feel so… so...' trailed off Sirius, snapping his fingers trying to find the right word.

         'Nauseous?' said Remus nonchalantly, turning the page of the book he was reading.

         'Yes! Nauseous!' exclaimed Sirius brightly.

         'Sirius,' said Remus, as he closed his book and walked to his friend.

         He grabbed Sirius by his collar and abruptly shook him.

         'It is BLOODROOT! It's supposed to do that!'

         Sirius blinked at him.

         'Do what?'

         Remus sighed exasperatedly while James slapped his forehead. Peter looked at Remus expectantly.

         'Well, what does it do?' he asked.

         James stared at Peter then Sirius and promptly threw up his hands with an expression that clearly screamed "WHY ME?"

         Remus grabbed his Herbology book and picked out a page from which he read out a passage.

         'Bloodroot. A Perennial woodland native of North America having a red root and red sap and bearing a solitary lobed leave and white flower in early spring and having acrid emetic properties; rootstock used as a stimulant and expectorant.'

         He then looked at Sirius who looked back at him.

         After moment of silence, Remus said, 'You have no idea what I just said, did you?'

         'Not a clue,' said Sirius.

         'Huh?' was Peter's reply.

         'I'm going to bed. These simpleminded changelings do not have the capacity in their cranium to hold the information given to them. Good day to you,' Remus said curtly and went to the dormitory.

         After a minute…

         'Hey! I don't know what Moony said but it isn't nice,' pouted Sirius. 'James, what did he say?'

         'Find a dictionary,' said James who had returned to doing his work.

         'Good idea,' said Sirius as he bounded off in search of a dictionary.

         'I still don't know what bloodroot does,' moaned Peter.

~*~*~

         Calliope shifted uncomfortably in her bed and slowly opened her eyes.

         "God, my head hurts."

         She surveyed the room she was in.

         'Good God!'

         She turned towards the doorway and saw it open with the matron turning to call someone. Others came and sat around her.

         Falcon rushed to her side as Mistress Aesculapius went to check the instruments in the room.

         'Thank God you're all right. We were so worried. You were out for two weeks,' said Falcon, nearing to tears.

         'Indeed, you gave us all a bit of a fright,' said the kindly headmaster.

         After all the "Thank God you're okay"s and "We were afraid you weren't going to make it"s were done, Calliope said the first words she spoke in two weeks and they weren't expecting it.

         'Who are you people?'

Author's Notes: Hey, did any of that make any sense? Whatever! Heheh… What happens to Calliope? Who knows? ……never mind, stupid question…… Anyways, REVIEW!!! Please? Onegai? *puppy dog eyes* 

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Calliope and Falcon Silver, their siblings Christopher and Florence Silver, Phoenix and Florence Nightingale, Mistress Aesculapius, Professors Kintel, Pyrolon and Belladonna. Charmaine, Rachel, Deborah and Adrienne belong to themselves… Nothing else is mine! So, don't come after me or I'll set me dragon on you! :P


End file.
